


Complicated

by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:34:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24059056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi
Summary: The Doctor tries to explain something to you.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Reader
Kudos: 47





	Complicated

You stare at the Doctor spacing back and forth in front of you while he’s explaining how the different mechanics of the T.A.R.D.I.S. work in case he’s unavailable… but the more he talks, the more you feel like your brain’s melting under the complicated words he’s throwing at you like you’re some sort of genius scientific.

“Um… doctor?”

“Yes, (Y/N)?” He stops himself from pushing one of the buttons to look back at you, waiting for you to say your question.

“I don’t understand anything you just told me.”

“What?” His eyes go wide in complete disbelief, then he sighs. “Okay, okay…. that’s not a problem.”

You walks away from the large console to stand in front of you, his expression turning to a serious one.

“Listen.” You slowly nod to say that you’re trying to listen to him, and he shakes his head violently. “No, _really_ listen.”

“I’ve been listening to you this whole time.” You give out your own sigh and gently rub your temples with your fingers. “I think you’re overestimating me, doctor.”

“Nonsense.” You open your eyes to see him genuinely smile. “You’re the brightest person I’ve ever come across in my journey.”

Your eyes widen in surprise. “I am?”

“Yes! The prettiest too- um…” His face turns to an embarrassed one just as you start to grin, and he nervously clears his throat before giving out an awkward smile. “Didn’t mean to say that out loud…”

“Well, I don’t mind.” Your grin stretches out. “You’re also the brightest _and_ prettiest person I’ve ever met.”

“ _Oh,_ well… thank you. That’s… thank you.” He clears his throat again, feeling his T.A.R.D.I.S. silently laughing at what just happened around him, then he looks back at the console. “Shall I go through everything again?”

“Yes.” You tilt your head at him, putting your hands in your jacket’s pockets. “But you use simple words, please.”

“Very well, then.” He walks over the console like he’s trying to hide his face that is reddening by the second. “Let’s proceed.”

You never thought you’d ever see him act like that.


End file.
